Punishment for Whom?
by Shadows Run
Summary: Bakura irritates the Pharaoh, Seto finds a suitable punishment... Strange Seto. Ryou is taken as Yami's personal servant as punishment, Seto's idea and Yami is, less than pleased with the situtation. Light yaoi themes.
1. Punishment?

**The Pharaoh was not pleased. Bakura was not behaving. Bakura never earned the Pharaoh's true trust but he'd succeeded in tempting his wrath now.**

**Bakura's preferences were always in question and the Pharaoh was considered either ambiguous, undecided or without a sexual thought in his mind. Bakura decided it was time to test the theory with an unforeseen element involving fetishes, Bakura's lynx like teeth and a mortified Pharaoh. Sure, Bakura was strange, haunting and a bit unsavory at the best of times, but to draw blood from an unwilling, shocked speechless Pharaoh was a crime. **

**A very personal crime.**

**The Pharaoh hated the bite mark on his neck, (that's as far as Bakura made it with fetish or teeth) which may have influenced his entire wardrobe and the seemingly omni present studded collar. **

**Since it was a personal crime, the Pharaoh knew it would have to be a swift and quiet punishment but still have some resonance. He let his High Priest Seto think of it. After all, one wrong come on couldn't replace the permanent enmity Seto carried for the thief.**

**The Pharaoh yawned as he walked to his quarters. It was late and he shivered. The seizing heat of day didn't bother him but night temperatures drove him to a heavily furred bed and a well-fed fire place. He yawned again and wondered why he didn't bother to put a shirt on in his bed if he was so cold. His bed called to him. Sexless or no, his bed was the ultimate sign of comfort. Endless pillows, silk sheets that reflected warmth from his fur lined blankets and the pleasing, empty length. The Pharaoh doubted the heat causing him to dislike closeness to other people. Even when it wasn't warm and clammy, he disliked the feeling of flesh near his. Rare occasions proved otherwise but he kept his distance from his subjects. **

**"Pharaoh." Seto bowed and smiled. **

**"Hello Seto." The Pharaoh yawned again. Why was his High Priest blocking his bedroom door? "I've told you to call me Yami." He added, stretching. **

**"Yes, Yami, I have news." Seto smiled and Yami noticed his animal like teeth. Yami disliked the train of thought.**

**"What news?" Yami asked.**

**"I've executed your punishment on Bakura." Seto said. Yami understood now. Seto was chipper because he inflicted some sort of pain. **

**"Oh? I assume it was good since it couldn't wait and you're blocking the path to sleep." Yami said. **

**"I'm not the only one blocking your bed." Seto opened the stone door and Yami started at a young, white haired boy, tied and blindfolded on his bed. **

**"Who is that?" Yami asked. **

**"Who does it look like?" Seto asked. Yami stepped in his room and Seto shut the door behind them.**

**"Bakura, but it's not him." Yami said.**

**"No, but very close to Bakura." Seto said.**

**"Bakura has a brother?" Yami blinked.**

**"Yes. A well loved secret." Seto smirked. "He is yours now. Whatever you do with him, remember he was taken from Bakura as Bakura's punishment, I don't think he minded." Seto smiled, bowing and exiting before Yami recovered. **

**"I'm going to untie you but you can't struggle, you might hurt yourself." Yami said, blinking at the boy. His hands were tied, resting his lap as his knees hung over the side of Yami's bed. His white hair framed his face and Yami took a dagger from a nearby table. He cut the leather bonds and untied the blindfold. Yami wondered what exactly was so interesting about his sexual preferences that would cause such dissention. He preferred being hit on to receiving boy slaves in his personal quarters. **

**"Why am I here?" The boy seemed confused.**

**"I'm not sure myself. What is your name?" Yami asked.**

**"Ryou." **

**"You are truly Bakura's brother?" Yami asked.**

**"I was raised believing so, Pharaoh." Ryou said, blinking. **

**"That's a yes then?" Yami said.**

**"Yes, Pharaoh." Ryou said. **

**"I have no idea what is possessing my Council lately but this is really a new level of irritation." Yami glanced around his chambers. "You can sleep over here." Ryou slid down and followed the agitated Pharaoh to the side of his chambers to a soft loveseat. **

**"Yes, Pharaoh." Ryou said.**

**"How long has Seto had you here?" Yami asked.**

**"A few days, Pharaoh." Ryou said.**

**"Long enough to tell you to behave or suffer?" Yami asked. Ryou swallowed as he nodded. "You're not a slave. I am going to treat you as I would your brother. You aren't being punished and I have no idea why Seto thought this would be suiting." Yami shook his head.**

**"My brother doesn't like me being with people, perhaps that's what made Seto think it would be a suitable punishment, Pharaoh."**

**"Call me Yami. Why wouldn't he like seeing you with other people?" Yami asked, finding a spare blanket and putting it in Ryou's arms. **

**"It's hard to explain." Ryou yawned.**

**"And you're tired. Go to sleep. You don't need to worry about this, situation, right now." Yami rolled his eyes. Why was it so interesting to test his sexual tastes?**

**Author: Hehe. Yami is funny when being tortured. Open for suggestions. Easy on the flames, first Yuugi fic. Any pairings suggestions? **


	2. Interactions, I guess

**Ryou remained motionless. Seto told him to do nothing unless the Pharaoh told him to. Ryou glanced at the Pharaoh as he slept. He almost looked benign as he slept among pillows and blankets. The fire was dieing out and Ryou slipped to the cold stone floor, padding over and looking for wood, hoping he could lift it. It was still dark and cold out and if the Pharaoh woke for being cold, he didn't want to know what the Pharaoh would do to fix the problem. The Pharaoh didn't have any personal attendants that stayed in his quarters or anywhere close enough to answer his beck and call (Ryou rolled his eyes at the cliché but remembered it was a painful truth for most slaves). Ryou wondered if that was his purpose but Seto laughed at the idea. Ryou had other purposes involving the Pharaoh's disposal. **

**Yami started at the soft tread of feet and saw the slight boy tending the fire. He was a considerate boy but it was most likely due to fear of his "Master" waking. Yami would most definitely chew Seto out at the least for this. He couldn't let Ryou free though. Seto would just as easily take him for his personal servant and that wouldn't be any better than his current position. It would be far worse. **

**"You don't have to tend the fire." Yami slid from his own bed, fearing the boy would burn himself as he struggled with the wood. Ryou started at Yami being awake and very close to him. He took the wood from Ryou's hands without causing a splinter but he still drew a flinch for his proximity. He tossed wood on and noticed the boy still stood, shivering. "Are you all right Ryou?" Yami asked, looking at the trembling boy. **

**"Yes, Pharaoh." **

**"Yami. You look terrified." Yami knelt and noted a scratch on his arm. "You're too young to tend fires that require the attention mine seems to. Why are you tending it?" Yami asked. He knelt and took Ryou's hand, checking for splinters. **

**"I'm your servant Yami, I'm supposed to make sure you're comfortable."**

**"I'm more comfortable knowing you aren't struggling near a fireplace that has room enough for you to fall in it. You have a splinter." Yami removed it without extracting so much as a whimper from the boy. "Are you all right? You look as if you haven't slept."**

**"I haven't."**

**"What's wrong?" Yami asked.**

**"Nothing." Ryou said. **

**"Are you cold?" Yami touched his arm and was started by the cold, clammy skin. **

**"Yes." Yami stood and the boy followed his footsteps to Yami's bedside. Ryou crawled in and Yami started. **

**"Would you rather have a blanket?" Yami asked. **

**"Whatever you desire." Ryou was already half asleep and Yami sighed. He eased into the other side and it was startlingly cold. He shook his head as he glanced at the fast asleep boy. At least he wasn't trying to seduce Yami. After Bakura, he wouldn't put it past the younger, sweet faced brother. **

**Author: Once again, first Yuugi fic, any suggestions? May get a higher rating later, suggest pairings etc etc. Need coffee now. **


	3. Style Revisions, hehe

**Ryou woke as the Pharaoh dressed. He stayed in the warm bed and was glad he was being treated so well. He entertained the thought that Yami was a cruel master for a short time. He wondered why Yami didn't have personal attendants. Yami noticed his gaze and blinked. Ryou's stare made him nervous. **

**"Am I to be your attendant Pharaoh?" Ryou asked.**

**"You are to be whatever you wish to be Ryou. I said you aren't a true servant or slave." Yami gave up on any form of address other than Pharaoh for the time being. **

**"Could I receive some training?" Ryou asked. "I want to be of some use." Yami chuckled. He wouldn't want to hang around in his room all day either. **

**"I suppose. What sort of training?" Yami asked. **

**"I don't know. What kind of assistance do you need?" Ryou asked. **

**"I didn't think you would desire to assist me." Yami said.**

**"I want to learn something and be of help to you." Ryou said.**

**"Why?" Yami asked, turning to look at the teenager. **

**"I want to thank you for taking care of me." Ryou said.**

**"Taking care of you?" Yami asked. Ryou recognized it as a point of clarification.**

**"You don't want to hurt me or make me a slave. That's better than my brother treated me." Ryou said. **

**"I thought Bakura cared for you?" Yami asked.**

**"He's angry I was taken. That doesn't imply he cares for me. The feeling is more akin to having a shiny bracelet taken from you. You can't show it off anymore." Ryou said, clenching his teeth to withhold bitterness. **

**"Or make it serve you?" Yami asked.**

**"Yes." Ryou said. Yami walked to the bedside and looked at the boy. **

**"Perhaps it's better for you to be here." Yami said.**

**"Yes." Ryou said. **

**"You've only know me for a night, how can you tell?" Yami asked. He usually didn't converse with someone as young and untouched by his status. It was refreshing and horrifying. **

**"You aren't Bakura. That's enough for me." Ryou said. **

**"But why serve me? You don't have to do anything. I could just have a tutor come and teach you things, something you're interested in. You're given a different life, I don't want you to be condemned to servitude." Yami said. **

**"I could do both, if it's not too much trouble." Ryou said.**

**"I would be interested to see how this turns out. I'll talk to Seto. His servant has a tutor and is a very skilled attendant. I'll come back in a few hours. You should rest. It's not even sunrise yet." Yami said.**

**"Yes Pharaoh." Ryou said. Yami walked to his door and smiled at Ryou's last comment. "Thank you Yami." **

**Yami was good at pushing distractions away. He did what he needed to so his kingdom stayed in one piece and checked on Ryou, asking a servant to bring lunch for them both. He talked to Seto first and Seto laughed.**

**"A tutor? What does he need to learn?" Seto asked, scoffing. It was clear what he would've done with a "personal attendant" like Ryou. **

**"He isn't a slave and he isn't 'at my disposal'. We're punishing Bakura, not Ryou. He wants to learn how to be my attendant and teaching him other things would be good for him. He's still young." Yami said, shrugging his shoulders. **

**"So are you. Do you have a tutor?" Seto said, smiling.**

**"I pursue independent studies now and Ryou is younger than me in many ways. I'm a Pharaoh for Ra's sake. You learn things." Yami was riled and wondered how Seto's supercilious smirk got under his skin so effectively today. **

**"When you're flustered, you make very amusing hand motions." Seto said, smiling and blinking. **

**"Seto-" Yami growled.**

**"I'll send my attendant and her tutor over after lunch. We'll let them study together. I'm sure she has skills that Ryou could use to benefit you." Seto said, looking the Pharaoh over.**

**"Don't start with anything moderately lascivious or I will do something very painful involving your spleen." Yami said. Seto checked to ensure his sincerity. It was a very dire threat. **

**"Do you even know what a spleen does?" Seto asked.**

**"I know where it is and how to extract it painfully. Do you really want to chance an organ, vital or not?" Yami asked. **

**"Do you ever wonder why we worry about you Pharaoh?" Seto asked.**

**"Don't be pompous Seto, it doesn't suit you." Yami said.**

**"You know it does." Seto chuckled and Yami decided it was best to terminate the conversation. **

**Ryou wandered in late that night and blinked. The Pharaoh had yet to return to his quarters. Ryou started the fire and crawled into his own bed. He had a lot to learn. **

**Ryou learned just how much personal attendants did for their Master's. Yami watched (with much skepticism) as Ryou learned more and more seemingly unconnected and random tasks. One of the most volatile skills was cooking. Yami was torn between fearing for the health of his liver, spleen and any other organs involved in whatever Ryou cooked and the desire to appease the white haired boy. Yami knew Ryou could easily be just as sulky and angst ridden as Bakura. (Truth be told, he would carry it off better than Bakura.) Instead, he was learning and trying to help Yami. **

**The meal in questions ended up having a high alcohol content since the alcohol involved in cooking hadn't been baked long enough to tame and the alcohol consumed to drown the taste would rival Seto's binges after a particularly bad week. Yami ended up taking a rather undignified stumble to his bed. **

**Ryou contained his laughter. He knew his cooking had been atrocious and the Pharaoh hadn't masked it well. He needed an unaware Pharaoh in the morning anyway, hence his poor culinary skills previously. **

**Yami woke with just enough of a hangover to make him questions his senses and perceptions. He groaned and noticed it was later than he usually woke. Much later. Ryou appeared by his bedside, ducking to place something on the floor before speaking.**

"**How do you feel?" **

"**Hung over." Yami said. He dreaded the first step on the cold stone floor and sighed, bracing himself. Ryou watched him expectantly. He slid down and found a strange, fluffy sensation at his feet. A navy, fluffy rug straddled his bedside. He blinked at looked to Ryou. **

"**You have some new clothes to try on Pharaoh." Ryou laid them on the bed and motioned towards slippers of the same color and material. Ryou wandered away with the excuse of fetching his breakfast. Yami blinked and wondered if he'd missed something. He glanced at the clothes and shimmied out of his nightwear. **

**Ryou chuckled as he got the Pharaoh's breakfast. Seto's attendant had suggested he learned to make clothes first and his cooking skills would come later mostly because bad cooking could distract the Pharaoh from a distinct wardrobe change. Ryou had made the last additions to the Pharaoh's wardrobe and toned his smirk down as he walked back to their quarters. **

**Yami blinked and wondered if the alcohol went straight to his waist. He couldn't conceive of his tailor finding a way to make any pants tight on his thin (he used the word to keep himself from insulting his figure) waist. Then he looked again. Leather. Black leather. Unusual. He wondered for a moment if this was someone's idea of a joke. He'd blame Seto or Bakura. He hadn't seen the Thief for a while and assumed he was still sulking. At least they kept the studded collar. And the chains for a belt? He was confused to say the least. Did he like it? **

"**I brought breakfast. Closer to lunch really." Ryou had his back tot eh Pharaoh. He hadn't seen the Pharaoh yet. **

"**Did you pick these up Ryou?" Yami asked, wishing the boy would look at him.**

"**Yes." Ryou said.**

"**Are you sure they're for me?" Yami asked.**

"Of course they are." Ryou turned and blinked, holding his chin.

**"What do you think?" Yami furrowed his brow. Ryou came closer and circled him, thinking.**

**"Ah, I know what's wrong." Ryou shifted the belts so they crossed over his waist. "There. That's a good look for you Pharaoh." **

**"Is there a new tailor?" Yami asked.**

**"I made them for you. Your tailor had the wrong measurements, by the way." Ryou said. **

**"It's kind of you to correct such an oversight." Yami said, biting his tongue. **

**"It was no trouble Pharaoh. Seto asked to see you, should I let him in on my way out?" Ryou asked. Yami sighed.**

**"Very well." Yami would get used to the style and the impending leers. **

**Author: Yesh, no yaoi. Haven't decided whether to include it or not. Any helpful, um what are they called? Suggestions, yesh, suggestions. I'll add a thing on the summary mentioning this non yaoi as of yet. How do you like it? Funny or lame? I can take it. (Hides in corner, curling into fetal position) Do your worse! Hehe. I'ma go get some well earned coffee now. Luvs, overdue to the mental hospital. **


	4. Out

Seto chuckled as the Pharaoh picked at his lunch, slouched in an attempt to hide his clothing. Seto's chuckles increased as Yami flushed until Seto's laughter echoed in the chamber.

"I would never have thought your little attendant would have the unmitigated sense of morbid curiosity-" Seto stopped when he saw the fiery look he was receiving. "It's a welcome change."

"What does that mean?" Yami asked.

"Nothing Pharaoh."

"You're just as bad as Bakura." Yami hissed.

"He is learning very well." Seto said.

"Yes, I would assume so. Have you heard anything from Bakura lately?" Yami asked. Seto wasn't one to talk of style. Yami had sincere doubts about those capes being in style year round.

"He's been around. He asked to see Ryou when he was working on your attire. I said he would have to ask you."

"So now he's going to come find me and find a way to make me see things his way?" Yami asked.

"I would assume so." Seto smirked at the Pharaoh's shudder.

"Great. I don't think Ryou wants to see him anyway."

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Ryou didn't seem fond of his brother." Yami said.

"Well Bakura had to raise him, that can create strained relationships, right?" Seto asked.

"I think something was wrong." Yami said.

"Well, Bakura will probably be irritated so be ready for some sincere complaining." Seto got up and Yami did the same. Seto burst into riotous laughter.

"What?" Yami demanded, looking around.

"That contraption you're wearing for a belt! Maybe Bakura was right about you and you're clandestine kinkiness." Seto said.

"Out."


	5. Cows

"Pharaoh?" Bakura was on a warpath and the Pharaoh was still hung over. There would be blood.

"What is it now you kinky bastard?" Seto snorted beside the Pharaoh and Yami wondered when he'd appeared. Seto looked irritated but Yami couldn't tell if the fuzziness in his vision extenuated the Priest's normal scowl or not.

"I want my brother back."

"He doesn't want you back." Yami said, rubbing his temples. He was supposed to be going over new irrigation systems with his head builder and instead he was arguing with one of the first blood sucking freaks of the century.

"It is beyond even a Pharaoh to separate family."

"It is beyond a Thief to bite a Pharaoh but that didn't stop you." Yami said.

"Pharaoh-"

"Oh stop it Bakura. You're whining is beyond pathetic and you can't convince me you care about the boy." Seto said. His blue eyes gleamed and Yami wondered how the conversation turned so tense.

"My brother-"

"He is not your brother." Seto said. There was a promise of pain in his voice.

"Lies."

"And you are truly a thief. You were using the boy as a shield for what you really are. You were waiting for him to grow old enough to consume his soul in your darkness." Seto hissed. Seto was implying that the thief was not only an unsavory character, but a dark spirit bent on using the boy as a gateway for whatever mayhem he planned. Yami blinked. Only hung over would he begin to believe it.

"If this is true-" Yami began.

"It is true." Seto prodded.

"Don't listen to him, how could I-"

"Either way, you aren't getting Ryou back. It's very plain to see you've hurt him, probably in more ways than we could ever guess. Seto, use smaller words and explain what you mean." Yami said.

"He is a spirit. He was feeding off Ryou. He's pissed because he can't now and he'll have to find some other way to exist." Yami felt Seto's usual bitter anger burn and turned to the thief.

"How were you facilitating that?"

"Magic."

Yami wasn't sure what to think about all of that but God it made his head throb. He decided it would be effective to find the boy and speak with him, especially since the thief vanished. He didn't doubt Seto's sincerity nor the fact that somehow the thief was capable of inflicting that kind of pain but he hadn't the slightest idea how. Puzzle holder or not, he didn't understand using something so pure and beautiful for personal gains.

When had Ryou become pure and beautiful to the sexless Pharaoh?

When the sexless Pharaoh had been put into tight leather.

"Where the hell do you even find cows in Egypt?" The Pharaoh's muttering was heard throughout the stone corridors of his palace and many a servant wondered whether the Pharaoh was so sexless after all.

_Author: It's been a long time... I'mhaving trouble inserting plot line here because I started the story with an error I'm attempting to salvage... If I was being honest I would've just said I wanted a PWP and now I'm making a humorous little cuddle fest with a malformed plot that doesn't make sense... I did enjoy the cow line though... _

_What do you all think anyway?_


	6. Heart Felt Conversation and Kisses

The Pharaoh walked to his quarters and sighed. He'd had to confront some feelings. He wasn't sexless. He wasn't immune to human feelings or the desirability of Bakura Ryou. (The real Bakura, not the vampiric nightmare he hoped was gone for good.) He was in love with Bakura. And Bakura practically lived in his quarters. The Pharaoh was in for a long heart felt conversation.

In the middle of the first sentence of said heartfelt conversation, Bakura had his arms around the Pharaoh's neck and helaid a chaste kiss on Yami's surprised but willing lips. He let his arms sit awkwardly around the boy and he gasped.

"I haven't even gotten to the meat of the conversation yet-"

"I have. I like you, a lot, even though I'm not supposed to like boys, much less Pharaohs." It was so innocent Yami's heart melted. He couldn't lie to those eyes and he couldn't wait any longer.

"I love you Bakura." Bakura paled.

"No one's called me that since my brother came back home." He said.

"Child, he is not your brother. Tell me what happened before he came." Yami touched his white hair and rested his fingers on the nape of his neck.

"I don't remember much. I was small." Bakura said, frowning.

"Do you remember your parents?" Yami prompted.

"Only a little. Something happened to them. Then Bakura came. He told me our parents thought he died and they named me after him." Yami stroked his hair. That was how the little timid Ryou was born, in the shadow of an older "brother" who was his only caretaker.

"Child, did you notice him wearing a strange necklace?"

"He wore that ring for a while but I haven't seen it in months." Bakura said. He leaned his face into the Pharaoh's chest and felt reassuring warmth encircle him. Yami kissed Bakura's forehead.

"Seto has it and you're much safer that way."

"He's the one who brought me here to begin with, right?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Although, he didn't mean for you to be my personal attendant in the manner you think." Yami said, flushing. Seto had known all along what would happen, even though Yami would like to think he would be more honorable than Seto implied.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, huddling close to Yami as they stood near the fire.

"Did you wonder why you were sent to my quarters without being assigned your own?" Bakura blinked and stared into Yami's crimson eyes. When a furious blush rose to his cheeks, Yami smiled and nodded. "That is what Seto had intended from the very beginning."

"Well, that's not so bad now." Bakura said, looking up at the Pharaoh.

"What is the difference between now and then?" Yami asked.

"I got you new bedding. It's silk."

_Any of you want me to go on with this scene? Lemon fans, anyone? Naw? Tell me..._

_I'm going to be honest and say I don't feel like this story is my best work and it hasn't recieved the effort it deserves because I started on the wrong foot etc etc. Sorry... _

_I'm comfortable ending it here if none of y'll wants a lemon or fluff scene... I think it's cute enough for an ending or whatever. _

_Thanks everybody even though I'm kinda lame... _


End file.
